How Can I Maintain My Humanity: A OneShot
by phantasmagoricalZenith
Summary: Set right after Rue's passing, changed a few things so the boy from District 6 didn't die on day one. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames aren't gonna kill me so have fun. Enjoy! *DISCLAIMER* I don't own The Hunger Games it's Suzanne Collin.


Katniss dropped into a hunters' crouch and crept forward as she stalked her prey. The grosling was looking the other way and she was downwind.

'_Perfect.' _She smirked to herself as she notched an arrow and took aim. She released and the arrow arched through the air, quickly flashing a gleaming silver as it flew through a shaft of golden sun. As the bolt shot through the groslings eye in a clean kill, she allowed herself a small, satisfied smile before letting it drop, quickly grabbing her kill and setting up a small fire to cook. She already knew that no one would dare approach her after what happened with Rue. She was a deadly beast with no remorse for whomever got in her way.

'_Rue… She was so much like Prim. I feel like… I broke her promise. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be murdered!' _Her head whipped from side to side as the snap of a twig broke her from her reverie and her senses went into overdrive as she quickly identified where the sound came from. In a matter of seconds she knew where the twig snapped, the relative size of whoever was there and, judging from the fast paced footfalls, she knew that they were healthy and had no injuries that were inhibiting their gait. That meant that they could be dangerous and before she could even process what she was doing, she had her bow in her hands with a notched bolt aimed in the direction of the offending noise. Clutching an extremely large hunting knife the boy from District 6 dashed out and froze when he saw the arrow trained on him. His breathing was ragged and he looked crazed, like a caged animal that had been starved for weeks. Then he took a closer look at Katniss and the sight of her seemed to fill him with rage, almost as if the existence of another human being was too much for him to bear. He threw his head back and let out an earsplitting, inhuman cry and dove at Katniss with the blade pointed at her heart. She let go of the arrow but she had to dodge so the knife didn't make a temporary home in her chest. The arrowhead hit his shoulder and it enraged him even further as he whipped his body towards Katniss and ran at her again, still wailing like a banshee. He began to pull his arm back as though he was going to throw the knife. She placed a new arrow at the ready and took aim. She had to be calm and breath if she wanted to hit him.

'_3…'_ The boys' arm was halfway back.

'_2…' _His arm now all the way back, he began to build up strength.

'_1.' _She let the bolt fly and just as the boy began to throw his arm forward, the arrow pierced his throat and he froze. He emitted a gurgling sound as blood came oozing out of his mouth and he fell to his knees. In a last ditch attempt to end her, he reached out, as if to grab Katniss' tunic, only to fall short as his body was racked with a spasm, landing on his side. Katniss walked over and placed his head in her lap, carefully removing the bloodied knife from his hands before holding it in an effort to comfort the poor boy. He was trying to speak to her, nothing but blood coming from his mouth yet she could read his lips.

'_I'm sorry.' _He was trying to say to her. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she whispered to him that it was okay. All was forgiven. He allowed a small smile before his eyes dulled, his body lost all tension and his last breath left him in a soft sigh. Katniss gently pulled his eyelids closed and carefully laid his body on the ground. Her eyes burned with unshed tears but she fought them back telling herself she couldn't cry. She walked away feeling sorry for the boy. The games had driven him mad and she could hear the Capitol laughing in glee at the 'entertainment' as they so crudely put it. It sickened her. Katniss looked down and allowed a single tear to fall before moving on.

'_I never even knew his name…'_


End file.
